The Attraction
by Zero'N'oveR
Summary: They met at a concert opening. Kira turned around, and met a pair of babyblue eyes. Lacus just happened to look at him, staring at his amethyst eyes. She directed a smile, and was returned with a stare.
1. Chapter 1

Eh, I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the series.

Just me posting a KxL story. Uh, the other story is on hold, I can't think of anything for it.

Enjoy...

The Attraction

It was the opening of the new album concert taken place in Zaft. Thousands from Orb/Zaft/Earth has flocked to this special premiere to enjoy the concert. The host was no other then Athrun Zala, son of the council-leader Patrick Zala, and a close friend to the singtress. He appeared on the red carpet, smiling, greeting fans and members of this special stage-set singing performance.

Among the people that attended were two siblings. One with blond shoulder length hair, eyes that sparkled with passion, and a temper to be awared of...while the other sibling was the more calm one, with brown misfigured hair and deep amethyst eyes. Their names? Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha.

They were at the sidelines watching as each not-as-important singer/actress passed by. Cagalli was screaming her head off, insulting each figure as they were not the legendary singer. Kira, for he was not interested in music at all, was being asked (more like forced) to attend with her. He was reading "The Chocolate War" while standing.

From nowhere, screaming and yelling was being heard everywhere..at a very high pitch of volume. Kira was forced to cover his ears and question on what the girls were screaming about. Cagalli was screaming her head off too, so Kira redirected his eyes from the book, to the appearing pink limo to his right.

'Wow, pink, so interesting...' Kira silently thought, as the door opened.

"HERE SHE IS, THE AMAZING LEGENDARY SINGER, LACUS CLYNE!!!!" shouted Athrun as he sidestepped to his left as a long slim leg appeared from the limo. Girls screeched, while boys drooled, as Lacus Clyne exited from her car. She had long flimsy silky pink hair, and had a pair of clear innocent light blue eyes.

Kira, who was finished with his book, turned around, and met a pair of baby-blue eyes. Lacus just happened to look at him, staring at his amethyst eyes. She directed a smile, only to be met with a stare. Kira just stood there, mouth agape. 'Wow, she's cute' Kira thought. 'Wow, he's cute' Lacus thought.

Lacus had to move on, so she did. As she was walking, she couldn't think anything but his face. 'Tanned, with an adorable smile' she strangely thought. As she was thinking, she "ignored" Cagalli, Athrun, and the 400 fans loudly asking questions about her.

When she entered the building, she then realized she missed 402 people. So she quickly rushed out, did a quick bow, and said "Thanks for attending!" and scurried back in.

Kira was in his little world, thinking how cute her rushed "skit" was performed. 'Heheh, her bow was really charming...sad that I can't see her again' Kira sadly thought. He then went to enter the building. (along with Cagalli, who was staring at Athrun, and vise-versa)

Lacus, after an hour of practice/make up, she was ready. 'I wonder if he is going to be here, watching me' Lacus blushed after this ridiculous question, and went to change into her singing outfit.

Kira and Cagalli showed their tickets, and entered the crowded department. After buying some refreshments (which consisted of popcorn, hotdogs, and a bottle of Sprite) they entered the dome, where she would sing. 'I wonder if she would spot me here' He blushed after this ridiculous question and sat down.

Both Kira and Lacus got nervous as the announcement occurred. "We will now introduce the hottest, cutest, and best singer of all in Plants/Earth/Orb, Lacus Clyne!!!!"

I'm too tired to continue. Spring break, and addiction to DaL (Darkness and Light)

I'll post soon.

(1) Not 100 sure of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

The Attraction

ZNO

Thanks for all who reviewed. Just got into a writing streak, but I don't think I'll promise any quick updates. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Lacus boldly stepped up and did a 360 degree twirl for her fans. Men howled, while girls plainly smiled and cheered her on. She sang her latest song, Into the Quiet Night. Her voice was pure. No mistakes in notes, though she was nervous as hell, and she proudly sang loudly.

Kira, who just happened to stare into Lacus' figure up on stage, suddenly turned brick red for staring into her figure. 'Control yourself Yamato, she's just a pop star, she got nothing for you'

Lacus, as she was singing Fields of Hope, spotted Kira and his sister in the 22nd row. She glanced at Kira. He caught her. She turned a slight shade of baby-pink, but continued her song, regardless.

Kira, who caught her glance, felt uncomfortable as he started to sweat. 'Wow! She LOOKED at me!' His inner mind told him otherwise. 'YAMATO, THAT WAS PURE LUCK!' Kira sadly agreed. He frowned and was able to sit still.

Lacus caught him frowning. 'Did I do something?' She felt a strange sense of hurt. She was able to cover that emotion well, as she kept her singing to her best.

The concert ended with a blast. Athrun stepped up stage and thanked everyone for coming. Again, Cagalli and Athrun had a brief staring contest. Fireworks loomed over the sky as people exited. Some stuck around to watch the fireworks, while others went home, feeling content.

Lacus entered her dressing room. Unfortunately, she bumped into her "Crappy-Greedy-Unstable-Insane-Forced" fiancée. His name was Gatsu. He had a strong build, blonde short mushroom-styled hair, daring brown eyes, and a "unresistable" face. 'Yeah right' Lacus looked at him upwards, since she was a good head shorter then him. "Lacus-baby, let's go out to a movie." he smoothly said. Lacus looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe your father blackmailed my father into 'dating' each other." she harshly said. She walked out of her dressing room, and into the streets. 'We'll see about that Lacus, we'll see'

Kira and Cagalli were quietly chatting to each other waiting for a taxi to appear. As they caught sight of one, they saw Lacus running to the same taxi. 'OH MY GOD!!! LACUS CLYNE?! COMING TO US?!" Cagalli shouted in her mind. Kira had a bewildered face, and slowly stepped out of the way for Lacus to take the taxi. Cagalli looked at him like he had four heads, and immediately screamed for Lacus to share the taxi with them.

Lacus quickly recognized his face, his alluring face. 'He looks so adorable with that shocked face' Lacus giggled. She then realized he looked built, and have a sense for reading. When Cagalli literally yelled at her face for her to share the taxi, she agreed, solely because she would like to know this boy.

The taxi driver, named Andrew was also excited to meet her. He told her he wouldn't charge her for the drive, same with Cagalli and Kira's ride. The seating arrangement was Cagalli, Lacus and Kira, vertically. Cagalli and Lacus was happily chatting, as Kira tried to finish his book.

The driver was drinking his coffee, and and to take a left with his left hand. He took a hard left, causing the passengers to fall into each other. Cagalli was able to hold still by grabbing on to the driver's seat, but Lacus was pushed...right into Kira's arms. It looked awkward, since it seemed as if Kira held Lacus dear to him.

Their reactions were priceless. Kira and Lacus turned beet red, but seemingly refused to let go of each other. Lacus was able to take a look at his face in a close distance. 'Smooth, with a touch of roughness' she thought with a small smile. Kira looked down and felt strangely conforted by the warmth the singer produced. He was also able to take a closer look at Lacus. 'Beautiful, and a great smell of orange' his mind registered.

"Snap!" Came a camera, from a grinning Cagalli. "This is going to be on our photo album, alright 'little' bro?" she happily snickered. Kira and Lacus who had just realized what just happened, turned to brick. "GIVE THE CAMERA OVER HERE!" "No"

Kira and Cagalli first had to depart. Cagalli first exited the taxi still giggling from prior events. Then, as Kira started to depart, Lacus scribbled something to him, along with a pair of backstage tickets. "Come to next week's concert, I would like to get to know you two better. On the paper she wrote on, was the address of the concert...and...her...home-number? Just as Kira was about to question her actions, the door snapped shut, and the taxi quickly drove away. "What just happened?" he inquired to noone. He turned around into the face of Cagalli.

"TICKETS?! BACKSTAGE TICKETS?! OH MY GOD KIRA! HOW'D YOU GET THAT!...ALONG WITH HER NUMBER?! KIRA, YOU ARE THE LUCKEST PERSON ON EARTH!" Cagalli shrieked, as she went on and on, alongs the mentioning of if Athrun was appearing too. Kira quietly sighed, and entered their house, with a skipping laughing Cagalli behind him.

Lacus just happened to release her held breath as she recalled her bold actions earlier. She wishes Kira would come, with his sister too. Andrew grinned. "So Lacus, found your soulmate?" "Andrew, I feel...revived when he arrived at my concert. He just seemed special, like he was calling for me." "Lacus, if you are planning to build something together with him, me, as your manager give my concent to 'date' him." Lacus was speechless. Did he just give permission to make a relationship to this unknown man who she calls Kira? She then just grinned and hoped for his arrival.

* * *

For the fun of it, I would like to put my current addictions in games. Will change. Maplestory (got back to it) Gunbound (got back to it) Counter-Strike 1.6, and lastly planning to play Wolf Team.

I'll try to update soon.

(ZNO)


	3. Chapter 3

The Attraction

ZNO

The next few days flew by very quickly, it seemed like a few minutes has elapsed from their departure from the yellow/black striped taxi. It was the day. The day where they would attend her concert. Cagalli went on a shopping spree for a new outfit to wear. 'Must be for Athrun, since she keeps talking about him all freaking week, starting to scare me with her 'obsession'' Kira thought as he tried to finish Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.

Kira simply chose a black and orange short-sleeved polo. Cagalli, being the energetic-crazed girl she is, wore a bright purple shirt with the words "Mess with me, and you'll lose your jewels men" in a light green stripe vertically. Both wore jeans, with Cagalli wearing ripped on the sides, and Kira long and baggy. They exited their house at around 6PM, in Kira's newly earned Infinite G35.

They slowly entered the parking lot, searching for a close and quick entrance and getaway. They briskly walked into the building, Cagalli with a "Lacus #1" foam finger, and Kira with the book "The Hunt For Red October" by Tom Clancy. People, especially men quickly moved aside when they saw her shirt.

* * *

As they arrived in the complex of the building, 3 masked men quietly followed the two twins. "Phole, are you ready for this?" "Vacone, shut up, you aren't supposed to talk!" "Phole, Vacone, both of you, quiet down or we fail this, and we die." "Yes Dane."

* * *

Kira and Cagalli ended up passing everyone on line for seats, and moved into the backstage curtains. There, they ended up seeing their friends. Dearka, Miriella, Yzak, Shiho, Shinn, and Stellar.

"Hey all, it's been a while, how'd you all get backstage passes?" Cagalli questioned. "Athrun" all 6 people simply replied. "How'd you get your's Kira/Cagalli?" Stellar timidly asked. Cagalli ranted about her (well, their) encounter with the singer. (Dearka gave many whistle calls, which was ended up with a slap on the face from Miriella)

As the group of friends catched up on their summers, an announcement was made by no other than Athrun Zala himself. "All backstage members please enjoy the concert and please stay afterwards for a special section with the pop-star beauty, Lacus Clyne."

* * *

Lacus, when the day of the concert arrived, was in a fuss deciding what to wear. 'Oh my, Kira's going to be there, I wonder why he hadn't called me over the week...anyways, I need a new dress!' During the week, Lacus was disappointed due the the fact that Kira hasn't called her once. It made her feel funny, not able to hear his voice.

She ended with a strapless pinkish white dress that went to her ankles, and had straps on her arms, revealing her shoulders. She traveled to the concert by a black, slick, and shiny limo, custom-made from her father's brilliant engineer, Murrue Ramius. As she unpacked her few tools/good luck charms, she felt energized, feeling that Kira would arrive to see her sing. Feeling content, she exited her room to take a brisk walk. As she walked around, she glimpsed Gatsu. She sidestepped into the shadow of the hallway, scared out of her mind about why he was here. 'I told him no, that he couldn't come, why is he here then!' she mentally screamed to herself.

She quietly exited the hallway from a door on her left, and set out walking again, this time to the backstage room. She hoped that Kira was there, and they can have a normal conversation. When she reached her destination, instead of Kira, she was met with his friends. She looked around, trying to focus her eyes on messy brown hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. Frowning, she slowly sulked away, before they question her with their fan-based questions. As she retreated, she bumped into Cagalli.

"Hey, aren't you Kira's sister?" she quietly asked her. "AH! IT'S YOU, LACUS CLYNE!" she screamed. Everyone turned and mobbed her. She then spent the next ten minutes answering dull and simple questions she had heard over the past year. When the mob of Kira's friends dispersed, she then quickly asked Cagalli where Kira was. On cue, he exited from the men's room, whispering a tune, and the book underneath his arm. Lacus froze, scolding herself why she hadn't realized before.

Kira turned to face his sister to tell her about the rotten hotdogs they sold, but instead came face to face with a pile of pink hair. He looked down, and saw a pair of crstyal blue eyes. It clicks to him now, and he stumbles backwards, falling. After regaining his posture, he whispered a greeting. She smiled (Making Kira blush) and asked him if he is staying through out the night. He tilted his head cutely (Making Lacus just want to grab it and hold it forever, which she almost did) and told her he would as long as his sister was here.

Lacus thanked everyone for coming, and scurried to her room, getting ready to practice her singing. Boy, was she going to sing her best today.

Kira, dumbfounded was thinking along the lines of 'Oh my, did she look beautiful in that dress' or 'Wow, she looks so pretty' making him in a dazed state. It was only until Athrun boomed again, after his first announcement about the concert starting in five minutes.

* * *

The three masked men, after completing their task, sliently departed the building. "Boss, we are in place, just give us the go to begin the mission" Dane said to his radio. "Alright, wait for my go. If this fails, you all are dead."

"HERE IS THE BEAUY, THE GODDESS, THE ANGEL OF PEACE, PLEASE, WELCOME LACUS CLYNE!!"

* * *

Well, thanks everyone, I'm kind of slow on writing, since well, I'm a hardcore gamer.

Games of interest now : Gunbound, Maplestory, Counter Strike, and Wolf Team.


End file.
